Dreaming Isn't Necessarily Believing
by kasplosion
Summary: Don't say you love her unless you really mean it, because she might do something crazy like believe you, and her best friend might do something rash like aim a baseball bat at your face. / AU Happy Birthday, Tangy :3
1. Sorry I'm Not Your Stallion

a/n: Yess, today is Tang Si Ming-Yue's birthday! If you know her, you should PM her birthday wishes! I know she'd love that.

I've been planning this for her since late April (cough and I'm barely pulling it off cough). It's been my life for the last two weeks. And it's finally done! :D Anyhoo, this whole story is inspired by five Taylor Swift songs, mostly _You Belong With Me_. (I'm just about sick of those five songs (my brother too, he won't stop complaining about them), they've been on repeat for the past 17 days. In fact, I'm listening to them right now.) This chapter's inspiration: _White Horse_.

disclaimer: I would have fought for rights over Avatar just to wrap 'em up for Tangy. Too bad I don't know the first thing about fighting for rights over anything. :P

* * *

Dreaming Isn't Necessarily Believing  
for tangy, she's the best  
(& don't you forget it)

**Chapter One  
Sorry I'm Not Your Stallion  
**

Of course I love Katara. She loves me, too.

_- x -_

I raced down the sidewalk leading to her house. I didn't bother calling her, that would take too much time, and besides she was my best friend, she wouldn't mind.

"Hi, GranGran," I greeted as I reached their porch.

Katara's grandmother was sitting on the swing, reading a book I probably never heard of. "Oh, hello, Aang." She smiled.

"Is Katara home?" I asked, my hand already on the door handle.

"She's inside," GranGran replied.

The door closed behind me before GranGran could say anything else.

"Katara!" I hollered into the small house.

"Yo, Aang!" Sokka said, barely looking up from his video game.

"Hey, Sokka," I said, walking past him and into the kitchen.

Katara's father was fixing up dinner. "Good evening, Aang."

"Hi, Mr. H," I said, then taking a big whiff, "Mm, it smells delicious!"

"It'll taste delicious!" he said confidently.

"Definitely," I agreed, heading towards Katara's room.

"Katara?" I knocked on her door, then opened it. "Katara, you'll never believe—"

—How I never believed the sight in front of me.

"Oh, hey, Aang."

She was sitting on her bed, but she wasn't alone—_Jet_, her _boyfriend_ of five days, was sitting with her and they were, gah, _cuddling_.

Jet nodded his head in my direction in way of hello.

He thought he was _so_ cool. Newsflash, pretty boy: You're not! Unless holding the record for getting eleven detentions before the school day ended counted as _cool_; unless terrorizing and TPing the local retirement home was _cool_; unless driving under the influence, getting caught, and paying a fine for it was considered _cool_. As far as I'm concerned, nothing Jet does is cool.

"Oh…" I said quietly, not doing a good job of covering up my dismay. "Hey, Jet."

"What's up?" Katara asked.

"Uhh…" Suddenly, my super important news that didn't require calling beforehand wasn't so super important any more. "Sokka almost beat that game." I said stupidly.

"Did he?"

It didn't sound like she was interested and it certainly didn't_ look_ like she was interested—she was nuzzling her head into his neck and was she _inhaling_ him?

He pulled her closer to him.

"So… I'm just gonna… go…" I shut the door with a force I hope translated into I-Hate-Your-Boyfriend-He's-A-Jerk-Dump-Him-And-Don't-Go-Looking-For-Him-In-The-Garbage-Later. It probably didn't since I made it down the hallway without so much as a cry coming from her bedroom.

I sighed discontentedly.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Aang?" her father asked when I entered the kitchen. "I made enough for six."

The thought of sitting at the same table as Jet made me want to fling a fork in his eye. Then strangle him. But I would never do that—not outside my dreams, at least.

I shook my head apologetically. "Thank you, but Gyatso is expecting me, and, I, uh, have homework," I lied. "Sorry."

And I was.

_- x -_

The difference between her and me; I'm _in love_ with her and she didn't feel the same about me.

* * *

Or maybe she did.

The next day she came running to my house/temple and said: "Aang…I less than three you. Jet was just to make you jealous. So you should marry me." she handed me 60 bucks. "Here," she said, "Go buy me a ring." She gave me 100 more bucks. "Go buy a guitar and serenade me." She passed me 150 more bucks. "Hire a wedding planer. I like daisies…just to let cha know…hint hint…" She gave me 200 more bucks "Set up a candle light dinner on a boat in the middle of lake laogai. Make sure there are only lobsters, bison meat, chicken, cow, and cheese, lots and lots of cheese. I have a cheese fetish." She gave me 400 bucks "This is just cuz I like ya." She winked at me.

The next day I dumped her

Now I'm rich.

Lawl.

* * *

a/n: That last bit was from my brother. It has nothing do with the actually story, so don't ask yourself "Hey, why doesn't Aang use all the money Katara gave him?" in future chapters. xD

I hope you like it so far, Tangy. The rest of the chapters will be posted throughout the course of the day, so keep checking your email, if you're not busy having a ball. :D


	2. Ignore His Tapping On Your Window

a/n: This chapter's inspiration: _Our Song_.

disclaimer: If I could buy rights over Avatar at the store, I would.

* * *

Dreaming Isn't Necessarily Believing  
for tangy, she's the best  
(& don't you forget it)

**Chapter Two  
Ignore His Tapping On Your Window**

I was in my room finishing a report due tomorrow when Katara announced she was going to sneak out that night. I pulled the ear buds out of my ears.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping the music coursing through my skull damaged her words

"I'm sneaking out tonight," she repeated, "With Jet."

Because Katara was focusing on her homework that was due _yesterday_—acting like going out on a school night and sneaking out to do it wasn't such a bad thing—she didn't see me crinkle my nose in disapproval.

Katara's appearance had changed significantly since she started going out with Jet. She had torn her jeans herself because Jet's were ripped as well. Instead of her bright tops, she wore dark shirts. The makeup on her face was sullen and heavy nowadays. Jet already had Katara dressing like someone she wasn't, and now he was sneaking her out.

She was changing—and not for the better.

"I know you know sneaking out is wrong," I finally said.

She only shrugged.

"The Katara I know"—_and love_—"would never go out without permission. Her grades _aren't _slipping, whether _you_ realize it or not. She doesn't wear those clothes _this_ Katara is wearing. And _she _knows better." I was almost shouting. Then, in a lower tone, "Katara, don't you see what he's doing to you?"

Before she shut the door behind her, she had picked up her bag and huffed, "I was just letting you know."

I was beginning to feel like I didn't know her anymore.

_- x -_

After Katara left, to get ready for whatever she was sneaking out to, I went through all of my yearbooks and drew ugly features on every single one of Jet's pictures. He might not have looked like a greasy guy with hairy moles who would never date a girl as gorgeous as Katara, but it made me feel better.

The sun had set by six. It was dark by seven. At eight-oh-nine I wished I lived next door to Katara so I could see what she was doing—not in a stalker way, in an I'm-In-Love-With-My-Best-Friend-And-I-Want-To-Know-What-She's-Doing-At-All-Times-Even-If-It-Means-Peaking-Through-The-Blinds-With-Binoculars-Watching-Her-Every-Move way.

Finally, tired of pacing anxiously, I called her house. It rang once before Sokka answered the phone in a rough whisper, "Aang, guess what Katara did."

"She snuck out," I said.

"She snuck out—hey, you're a good guesser," he said, "But she got caught!"

I clutched the phone.

"Dad caught her halfway out her window!" Sokka explained excitedly; it wasn't every day his sister acted against the rules. "You know how her room is over the porch-roof? She was gonna go out the window and then climb down the pole. _Jet_"—Aang was comforted in the fact that Sokka hated the guy as much as he did—"was helping her out, but when he saw my dad he ran away! Can you believe him? What a wuss." He proceeded to call the jerk a pussy, a wimp, and a name that rhymed with castcard. "Katara almost lost her balance!"

My knuckles turned white.

"She could have fallen!" Sokka continued. "That little b—_ooh_."

"What's happening?" I questioned, thinking of ways to convince Gyatso that we needed to move to Katara's street.

Sokka's voice dropped considerably, "Dad's lecturing her."

Listening to the faint yell of her father, I pictured Katara sitting on her bed, agreeing with her father's every word, _and meaning it_. I hoped she never planned to do something so _Jet_ ever again.

"She deserves it."

Her brother said the words I didn't want to admit.

* * *

a/n: I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can name a song that describes Aang and Katara and/or one that describes Katara and Jet.


	3. What You Feel Is Temporary

a/n: This chapter's inspiration: ___I'm Only Me When I'm With You._

I wish today was my birthday, so I would have a good excuse for not doing my homework. :P

disclaimer: Wouldn't it be great if the rights over Avatar fell from the sky and onto my lap?

* * *

Dreaming Isn't Necessarily Believing  
for tangy, she's the best  
(& don't you forget it)

**Chapter Three  
What You Feel Is Temporary**

I was overjoyed when Katara invited me to her house for her grandmother's birthday. I hadn't gone there as much as I used to for the past two weeks since Jet was there more. She still came over to study, but she didn't stay as long on account of having plans with Jet. I saw her at school, but she was always with Jet's gangly crew.

She was a leech, clinging on to him, hanging on his every word—it was outrageous! If she wasn't with him, she was on her way to him. It seemed like every other word coming out of her mouth was _Jet_. I once caught a glimpse of her notebook covered in hearts—I desperately wished I could not only slash his name out, but his eyes as well.

If I didn't get his criminal cooties by meeting with him in person, I would definitely catch them if she didn't stop talking, thinking, and _fantasizing_ about him.

Gah.

_- x -_

Katara's backyard was one of my favorite places to just _be_. It was the perfect place to celebrate her grandmother's birthday. It's peaceful—the only sounds being of nature and the occasional car passing by—small, but spacious; the grass is green in most places; and the best part—the stars sparkling on a clear night.

I could recount many nights Katara and I lied on the grass chatting the night away and sometimes not exchanging one word. Needless to say, those were the best nights of my life.

"Oh, Aang, don't worry about it," GranGran said when I tried to clear the table. She picked the plates out of my hands and smiled gratefully. "Sokka will do the dishes."

"Aw, Gran!" Sokka groaned as his grandmother ushered him inside their house.

"Will you be staying for ice cream, Aang?" Katara's father asked.

"Yes, please!"

Her father followed his son into the house and I heard Katara sigh from where she was sitting on the steps leading to the worn out grass. I could recount hearing that same sigh many times; I like to think it means Aang-I-Need-Your-Help-You're-The-Only-Person-I-Can-Confide-In-My-Best-Friend-And-Maybe-Someday-We'll-Be-Smiling-Down-On-Our-Baby. I know it just means I need to be the best best friend.

"What's up?" I sat down next to her.

She sighed again.

"Have you ever wished someone could just _know_ what you're feeling?"

I thought of all the nights we've spent out here—all the times I advised her with her problems, all the times I was there for her—and all the time she's spent with Jet in the little time they've been seeing each other, which is _a lot_—When was the last time I said I despised him?—and I know she doesn't realize my feelings.

I answered, "Once or twice."

We were silent, looking up at the stars, while her kitchen was bustling with dirty dishes, cups, and an ice cream scooper.

"Aang," she finally said, "I—"

There was a thump on the side of the house and Jet emerged from the shadows.

_It's called a door_, I silently growled.

"Hey, Kat," he said, slinging at arm around her. He doesn't spare a second glance at me. I hate him.

I feel the tension between her and me now, but I don't move. I may hate the guy, but I'm not intimidated by his reputation or his permanent record—at least, not enough to give up Katara without putting up a fight.

"Hi, Jet," she replied with a small smile, "You just missed dinner. Do you want ice cream?"

"No time," he shook his head. "There's a party tonight; let's go." He stood up, pulling Katara with him.

Before I could advise her to do whatever she wanted—because _clearly_ partying isn't what she wants, but he's too much of a self-centered jerk to notice—her family is outside again.

"Oh, hello, Jet." I smile to myself hearing the resent in her father's voice.

"Yo, we were just leaving to go to my buddy's house." I noticed he didn't ask permission.

"Actually, _Jet_," Sokka spat, "today's our Gran's birthd—"

"No, no," GranGran interjected, "You go have fun." If she wasn't so selfless, she would have saved Katara from another night of doing what Jet considered fun.

"Thanks, GranGran." Katara kissed her grandmother's cheek before letting Jet lead her back to the front.

"He sucks," Sokka muttered, stabbing his ice cream as if it were Jet.

"Now, now, Sokka," GranGran scolded, but it sounds like she agreed with him.

Her father didn't say anything and handed me a mug of ice cream.

"Thank you." I dug half-heartedly into my dessert.

For a while, the crickets chirping were the only sound. There's not a doubt in my mind that if that scumbag hadn't shown up, we'd all be having a ball—_Katara'd_ be having a ball.

"Aang," GranGran breaks the silence. I looked up from my empty mug, the spoon in my mouth. She chuckled. "Aang, thank you for coming."

I smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

She murmured, "You've grown into a gentleman."

My cheeks burned.

"Yeah," Sokka concurred, scratching at the bottom of his mug.

His father muttered something low, something GranGran and Sokka didn't catch.

But I did;

_"She has no taste."_


	4. My Favorite Story Is Yours

a/n: I was choked up half way through this chapter. )':

This chapter's inspiration: _You Belong With Me._

disclaimer: Avatar _doesn't_ belong to me.

* * *

Dreaming Isn't Necessarily Believing  
for tangy, she's the best  
(& don't you forget it)

**Chapter Four  
My Favorite Story Is Yours**

It's Friday night. Gyatso's out of town on business. I'm watching TV. Paid programming, in fact. And I'm Alone.

Usually, Katara and I mute the volume and say things for the costumers on screen. Usually, we eat popcorn and cereal. Usually, she laughs and leans into me.

Usually.

An older man began to explain how a button saved his life and how every senior citizen should have one and blahblahblah. Some housewife raved about how a rag cleaned and does everything and blahblahblah. A man showed how a kitchen appliance could chop up anything and blend anything and ring the doorbell.

Oh.

I get up, careful not to make a sound, and make my way to the front.

It's Katara in the peephole.

"Katara," I start, after fumbling with the lock, but I see her tear stricken face and I know he's done something wrong.

I pulled her into my arms.

She sobbed into my shoulder.

For what seemed like forever, we just stood there in my doorway, letting the cool breeze in, her hiccups softening, me just holding on to her—and I wasn't about to let go.


	5. Came Around

a/n: Last chapter! Lengthy author's note to follow. :P

This chapter's inspiration: _Love Story_; not so much the actual lyrics of the song, but the concept, if that makes sense.

disclaimer: If I had three wishes, I'd ask for the rights over Avatar, to be an extra in the new movie, and tickets for it in advance (Tangy, you'd be right there next to me, in the front row). :D

* * *

Dreaming Isn't Necessarily Believing  
for tangy, she's the best  
(& don't you forget it)

**Chapter Five  
Came Around**

Of course I love Katara. She loves me, too.

_- x -_

I strolled down the sidewalk leading to her house. I noticed the flowers blooming, the birds chirping, the sun's rays shining down; her street was much more cheery the past few days.

"Hi, GranGran." I smiled.

Katara's grandmother looked up from her book. "Hello, Aang," she smiled back, "How are you?"

"_Wonderful_!" I practically pranced inside the house.

"Yo, Aang!" Sokka said. He gestured to the TV with a video game controller. "Wanna play?"

"Thanks, but I have plans," I stated proudly. "Maybe later."

Katara's father was filling out a crossword puzzle on the couch. "Evening, Aang."

"Hi, Mr. H.!"

"If you're hungry," he said, "there's pizza in the kitchen."

"No, thanks," I said hastily, prancing down the hallway. "Kaataaraaa!" I sang.

I knocked on her door and opened it to find only one person in Katara's room—and that was her. I was extremely pleased.

"Hey, Aang." She smiled that stunning smile of hers.

"Hey, Katara." I sat beside her on her bed—happy that it was me and not someone who I will not name for their sake.

"You ready?" she said, lacing her fingers with mine.

Looking at her—the _real _Katara; the one who knew who she was—I replied, "Only if you are."

_- x -_

I'm in love with my best friend, the best part: She feels the same.

* * *

a/n: Did that chapter sound familiar? Hah hah hahh xD My biggest problem with this fic: the pacing. I feel it went fast, and the time gaps were huuge. But it makes it good, at the same time... I'm indecisive. n-n What do you think? (about the fic, not me being indecisive)

Anyhoo...! So this is the end! What will my days consist of now? Homework? Whining about homework? Distracting myself from homework? xD I'll prolly do all those things, and swim and read and watch TV and eat and write! Can't forget about that! c:

Tangy, I hope you liked this, I hope it's worthy, I hope you aren't disappointed, I hope someone caked you (high five them for me, will ya? ;D), I hope you had a supahfantawesomepossumriffic birthday! You deserve nothing less! :D


End file.
